Broken Record
by MonDernierMot
Summary: Xanxus never realized how much he was ruining Squalo with his constant abuse until it was too late. X.S., tear-jerker, violence.


Broken Record

Xanxus never realized how much he was ruining Squalo with his constant abuse until it was too late.

–

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I _totally _own KHR!, 'cause you know if I owned it I'd be writing fanfiction.

Jus' sayin'.

xD

–

Warning: Minor OOC.

–

He was crying. That trash was motherfuckin' crying.

Xanxus stood in the silver haired swordsman's bedroom doorway, staring at him. Squalo was sitting on the edge of the bed, huddled in on himself, his long hair draped around him like a curtain, crying.

_Crying_.

"What the fuck?" Xanxus hissed, the first thing that wriggled its way out his thoughtless state of shock. Squalo jumped but didn't raise his head, instead opting to throw a vase at the Varia boss. Xanxus didn't even bother to avoid it; he let it thump off his shoulder and smash against the floor. With a roar of rage, Squalo grabbed a lamp and threw it at him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" he screamed. Xanxus flinched as said scream echoed down the long hall, piercing his already close-to-bleeding eardrums. He kicked aside the shade from the broken lamp and walked over to the swordsman. Squalo stared at him, a momentary glimpse of fear tearing through his eyes upon seeing the blank slate that was Xanxus' face.

And Xanxus did the second thing that popped into the stunned mind of him – he grabbed the silver beauty by the shoulders and hoisted him up and he kissed him. He kissed those soft pale lips until they were a vibrant red. He tasted that candy coated cavern and that spun sugar tongue. And then he pushed Squalo back, shoving him onto the bed, feeling disgusted and turned on at once.

Squalo stared up at him, lips matching the shade of purple that covered his swollen cheek. "You taste like shit," Xanxus hissed. Squalo let out a yell and attempted a weak punch – Xanxus grabbed his fist and twisted it until he heard a satisfying crunch and a muffled noise from the shark. He then shoved him back onto the bed, growling. "You're pathetic. An absolutely worthless piece of trash."

And then he was gone.

Squalo lay on the bed, too numb to move. Adrenaline was kicking in, and all the pain from his bruises and cuts and his newly broken wrist slowly ebbed away. There was a creak and Lussuria appeared in the doorway. "Oh, sweetie," he whispered, approaching the silver haired swordsman. Squalo's eyes flickered up to him briefly, right before darkness consumed him.

–

Upon awaking, Squalo's eyes focused on that ever familiar, cruel red gaze. He stared into that gaze unfalteringly before he sat up. "I'm leaving," he said quietly, standing unsteadily.

Xanxus stared at him, not making a single move. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down Squalo's spine but he turned himself away and began to leave. Suddenly, he felt something grab his hand and he quickly realized it to be Xanxus' own hand. Squalo froze and looked over his shoulder. Xanxus had stood, but his hair had dipped over his eyes and hid them from view. His lips moved, but all that came out was a soft sigh before he turned his head away.

"X-Xanxus . . . ?" Squalo whispered, looking at his boss. There was a long, tense silence before Xanxus finally spoke.

"Don't leave . . ."

Squalo's eyes widened further and he turned himself completely around to face Xanxus, staring at him and wishing he could see those cruel eyes. "And why shouldn't I?" he snapped, although his voice didn't hold as much venom as he would've liked.

Xanxus tilted his head back, his hair finally falling away and revealing his slender, red orbs. Another chill shot down Squalo's spine. "You know you can't get away," he said, his voice oddly strained, as if that wasn't what he had originally wanted to say.

That pissed Squalo off. "Voooi! Just fucking try me!" he yelled, yanking his hand from Xanxus' and storming out of the hospital.

–

Furiously, Squalo tore down the hall of the Varia Headquarters, heading to his room. He quickly changed his clothes but, as he was about to leave, something caught his eye. A card sat on his bed. He walked over to it and picked it up, noticing it was the card he had give Xanxus last Valentines. He opened it up, revealing the small bit of writing. Surprisingly, the ink had been smeared, as if water had dripped on it . . .

Squalo's heart dropped into his stomach and he sat on the bed heavily, staring at the smeared spot on the card. He felt tears of his own sting his eyes and he wiped them away quickly. It was then that Xanxus appeared in the doorway. Squalo looked up at him and was immediately afraid for his life at the furious look in Xanxus' eyes.

The shark set the card aside and rose to his feet as the taller of the two walked over and grabbed his throat, hoisting him up to his eye level. "You're not going fucking anywhere, trash," Xanxus hissed lowly, tightening his grip. Squalo began to feel dizzy , black fading into his vision at the edges. Getting even angrier, Xanxus tossed him hard to the floor. "Why aren't you fighting back, you piece of shit?"

Squalo raised his head and looked at him, letting out an almost insane laugh. "Because . . . I give up. I can't get away from you, you're right. So why bother running when you'll just kill me anyways? Why not die now and end my misery sooner?"

A roar of rage erupted from the scarred man and he brought his foot down so hard on Squalo's chest he nearly broke all of his ribs. He punched him swiftly in the face then, so hard he flipped onto his broken chest. A cry of pain erupted from the beauty as a metal-toed boot slammed into the side of his head and then hit his side, flipping him over again. Xanxus bent over him and punched him hard once more. Squalo spit a bit of blood out and looked up at Xanxus. "Do it. Kill me." Another roar of rage from the man and he pulled Squalo up off the floor, choking him as hard as he could. Squalo's vision began to fade and a smile slipped onto his lips as his life slipped away.

Xanxus dropped Squalo's body to the floor and stared at him, feeling his whole body chill at the site. He dropped to his knees beside the swordsman and picked him up into his arms carefully. By now, a crowd had gathered at the door. Lussuria was the first to move, letting out a cry of anguish. "You bastard!" he screamed, trying to lunge at Xanxus, but Leviathan held him back.

Fran turned his head into Bel's shoulder, watching them out of the corner of his eye. Belphegor was shaking slightly, shocked at the sight in front of him.

Xanxus stood slowly and laid Squalo on the bed. He ran his fingers through his silver, blood-matted hair shakily. Squalo was still beautiful, even though his face was swollen and covered in wounds, his lip split and bleeding.

Finally, Xanxus broke down, collapsing to his knees next to the bed, clutching at the silver haired swordsman, screaming and cursing himself.

_Do it. Kill me._

–

Xanxus rest a simple flower on the headstone, staring at it, completely emotionless. It had been a month now since he died, and Xanxus hoped he was happier, wherever he was. He knew, despite all he had done to the poor man, that he would still be watching over them.

"I didn't expect to find you here."

Xanxus' head shot up and he smiled at the beauty leaning against the tree, arms crossed. "I felt I should pay him a visit. After all . . . he had done a lot for me, despite how much I hurt him." A chuckle from the man leaning against the tree. He stepped out from the shade quietly, silver hair swishing around him. He walked over to the headstone, eyes scanning the words written at the top.

_Vongola the IX._

Xanxus straightened up and wrapped an arm around Squalo's waist, placing a soft kiss on the side of his head. Squalo looked up at him and smiled softly. "Shall we head back?" Xanxus nodded, taking his hand and walking back.

–

HAHA!

Did I trick you? I bet a did. :D

I almost killed Squalo, but when I started crying I knew I couldn't do it.

I hope I got you to tear up, at least a little bit! It was my goal!

My main inspiration was Rihanna's and Eminem's new song, "I Love the Way You Lie".


End file.
